There is a near limitless amount of applications that call for monitoring activity that occurs, or activity that has previously occurred, at one or more particular locations. In such circumstances, a system of one or more cameras may be employed to capture still images and/or moving images (e.g., video) from each respective location. A team of technicians may install a camera system in a manner that captures specific features of a particular location which fall within the camera's line of sight at the time of camera installment. However, the line of sight of such camera systems may be inherently limited by the structure used to mount the camera. Alternatively, or in addition, dynamically changing locations, preferences, and/or circumstances may require a dynamic reconfiguration of cameras to capture still images and/or moving images.